Faith is Able
by Andi88
Summary: My take on Belle's adventures while Rumple and Co. are in Neverland. Belle must find strength in the absence of her True Love amidst a new array of dangers and troubles in Storybrooke as she rises as the leader even she didn't know she could be.
1. While You're Gone

**Welcome, one and all, to my very first Rumbelle fic!**

**I know I'm not the first nor will I be the last to try and fill the aching void that is hiatus hell with my own take of Belle's adventures in Storybrooke after Rumple and crew head off to Neverland. Here you will find what I would like to see happen, and maybe it will help pass the time until we get to see the real thing! I don't know exactly how long this will be, but I have an outline so don't be afraid of me dropping it.**

**This chapter includes a scene that's a strong T, but I don't think it qualifies as M, but be warned! Or...excited, if you're like me. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Andi**

* * *

Every day that they were gone, every day that she didn't know what was happening, if they were okay, if Henry was okay, gnawed at her very existence. She took walks to the harbor every evening, looking out to see if she could spot a pirate ship in the distance.

Every day she hoped and prayed she would see it.

Every day she feared that she would, and Rumple wouldn't be on it.

Belle pushed that thought out of her mind with conviction. If there was one thing she knew about prophesies was that they were never set in stone. She learned that from him. Rumple would return to her, she _had_ to trust in that, and they could finally be a family.

She watched the sunset over the ocean like she did almost every evening, and sat tiredly down on a bench. It was getting harder to get around, and Ruby and Granny had been nagging her about taking her walks alone. She desired the solitude though, something Anton seemed to truly understand as due to compromise, he now followed her on her walks but kept a distance and left her alone, except on the days she was feeling chatty.

"You okay, Belle?" the gentle giant asked softly.

Belle smiled up at him and motioned for him to join her on the bench. Since Rumple and the rest left, Anton, Leroy and the other dwarfs had practically adopted her. Ruby joked that their loyalty and protectiveness was beginning to rival that of their feelings toward Snow, and that was saying something.

"I'm fine, Anton, just a little tired."

"Should I carry you back?"

Belle chuckled. "No, thank you. I'll manage after a quick rest."

The first few days after literally _all_ of the town leaders left on their journey to save Henry were hectic at best. Mad chaos more realistically.

* * *

Belle valiantly fought back her tears as she ran back into town. Breaking down and crying now would do exactly no one any good. She could let herself cry later, when she was alone, and buried against a pillow.

She refused to even allow the passing thought that her goodbye to Rumple was the last one. After all they'd been through, all the separations, all the fights and misunderstandings and way more cases of amnesia than any couple should ever have to deal with, there was no way they would end this way.

She was upset that she hadn't gotten to go with them, but the look in Rumple's eyes when he asked her to stay and handed her the spell told her that he needed her to listen to him for once.

The rolled up piece of paper burned in her hand, heavy with its importance. She knew, knew because she knew Rumple that it was about more than just keeping her here and safe, he knew that she was capable of helping the town. He trusted her.

And she was proud, proud of that trust and of Rumple, who when the Charmings were ready to tally ho and start a journey, only Rumple stopped to think of the town.

She flew into the diner, gasping for breath. It was packed, and the beer was flowing; everyone was celebrating. They had every reason to.

Leroy spotted her from across the room and made his way over to her, followed by Ruby.

"Hey sister…" he hesitated, giving her a sideways look. "Lacey?"

Belle simply grinned at them and shook her head.

"Belle!" Ruby exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug. "You're back!"

Belle laughed. "Yes I am, finally."

Leroy patted her arm. "We're glad. That Lacey…just wasn't you."

Belle frowned. She was going to have to do a lot of thinking about what she'd been through as Lacey, but now was not the time.

Granny appeared from behind the counter, two mugs of beer in her hands. She offered one to Belle. "Have you seen Emma, Snow and David?"

Belle sighed, accepted the beer and took a grateful sip. Never before in her life had alcohol been more than a social beverage, and it made her wonder that she was so anxious for some now to simply calm her nerves.

She raised her voice to try and get the attention of everyone in the noisy room. "Um, everyone?" her small stature didn't help in getting her voice to carry.

After a sharp whistle, Granny bellowed above the din. "HEY EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!"

All heads turned toward their direction, and Belle stifled a flash of anxiety and lifted her chin. "Henry has been kidnapped."

Everyone gasped. "Regina?" Leroy assumed.

"No, those strangers, the ones who started all of this, Tamara and Greg. They took Henry into a portal. Rum…Mr. Gold, Emma, David, Snow White and Regina have all gone with Hook in his ship to find and rescue Henry."

For a long beat, everyone was silent, and then suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"They all just LEFT?"

"What about the town?"

"What do we do?"

"How long will they be gone?"

"Who will protect us?

"What if more strangers come?"

That last question, though she didn't catch who asked it, was one Belle could at least answer. "Mr. Gold gave me this," she held up the paper. "He said that it's a spell that will protect us from outsiders," she looked to Ruby, handing over the paper. "It just needs to be read."

Ruby held up her hands, refusing to take it. "Whoa, he gave it to you, sweetie."

Belle furrowed her brow. "B…but it's magic. I don't know how to do magic."

"You think I do?"

"Maybe we should get it to Mother Superior," Leroy suggested.

Belle tensed automatically. From the time she lived with Rumplestiltskin in his castle he'd told her over and over to never trust a fairy. He never gave her a straight reason for it, and she knew that her own distrust was unfounded, but it was one of those things he was just always so adamant about that it got into her subconscious. Besides, where was this so-called all-powerful fairy right now? What was she doing while their world was ending? While they were waiting for Hook's ship to sail back into port, Regina and the Charmings had a chance to fill her and Rumple in on what stopped the trigger. And it was Emma and Regina, no help from Blue.

"No, Ruby is right," Belle pulled the slip back to her chest. "He gave it to me. I should read it."

Belle unrolled the paper and read its contents. It instructed the spell-caster to walk to the town line and blow the words of the spell off the page. Easy as that. She rolled her eyes at the hastily scribbled note on the bottom:

_Not too close to the line, Dearie, we don't want any more accidents._

* * *

Belle, Ruby, Anton and the dwarfs walked to the line. Belle was immensely grateful for their support. In all honesty, the thought of casting a spell both terrified her and intrigued her.

She stood by the line, (but still a safe distance) and held the slip of paper before her. For just a moment she allowed her eyes to follow the road into the distance. What she wouldn't give to be able to cross that stupid line and see more of this wondrous and frightening world she found herself in. But instead she puckered her lips, feeling a little silly, and blew at the seemingly nonsensical words like a birthday candle. The black letters lifted off the paper and dissipated. She felt the power of it pulsate from her body and watched it ripple through the air.

"I guess that's it," she said.

"Good job, Belle," Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Worn and lonely, Belle made her way to Rumple's shop that night. She could have gone to her apartment above the library, or to Rumple's house, but his house was a little far to walk to at night and her apartment was just too…empty.

At least in his shop she was surrounded by him in the form of his things. She declined Ruby's offer to stay with them, claiming she wanted to be alone, but in truth it was the last thing she wanted. The simple fact was that as much as she cared for the wolf girl, it wasn't _her _company she wanted.

She fell tiredly onto the small bed pushed into the corner of the backroom, presumably for nights when the busy shop owner worked too late and decided just to sleep there.

The moment her head hit the pillow she was overwhelmed by the smell of him. She buried her nose in further, wishing more than anything that it was his neck she was nuzzling.

The tears that she had heroically kept at bay all day long finally spilled. The brave face she'd held when she walked away from him at the ship so that she didn't upset him more than he already was fell. Alone and undisturbed, Belle sobbed into the pillow.

She couldn't help but be reminded of the last time she wept lying in a bed; it was during the time she first lived at the Dark Castle. Back then he'd come to her to complain about the noise, but looking back she recognized that look on his face, because it was the same one he wore any time she cried, like he would give anything, do anything, just to take away her tears. But he wasn't coming this time.

Her sobs wracked her body, making her shake and nearly hyperventilate. It wasn't even the separation. She could handle being away from him, though it certainly wasn't preferable. And it wasn't even just the worry, though that was a huge part of it. It was that they had to be separated _now_. Those last few moments when they thought their world was truly ending were burned into her mind, barely letting any other thought in.

_They'd held each other, crying for Bae, crying for each other, crying for the fact that they'd missed their second chance at being together. The earth beneath them shook with increasing intensity and he held her even tighter._

"_I love you, Belle," he whispered. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you, too," she said, pressing her lips to the side of his neck._

_Her memories of Belle and Lacey were now intertwined, both as real as the other. She knew what she'd done as Lacey, though at that moment she could scarcely bother to feel ashamed. She also knew that Lacey and Rumple had done what she and he had never done. She honestly barely remembered it; they'd both been extremely drunk when he took her back to his home. They'd tumbled into his bed, tearing off each other's clothes and coming together more like animals than lovers._

_She knew that if they had time to dwell on it Rumple would be sick with guilt, though it was obviously not a one-sided affair. But with those foggy memories in mind, Belle realized that she didn't want to die without really feeling what it was like to be with him._

_She moved her lips, gently nipping at the skin of his neck, tracing the tiny marks she made with her tongue. Rumple's hands began to move as well, travelling from her shoulders, to her hips and back again, covering every inch of space in between._

"_Rumple," she sighed, capturing his lips and pouring every ounce of passion and love she possessed into her kiss._

_He threaded his fingers into her hair, pulling it from its messy ponytail, and bit down lightly on her bottom lip, making her moan approvingly._

_The ground shook again, and Belle used the motion to push Rumple backward until his legs bumped up against the bed. When she gave a second, gentle push, he pulled away, looking at her with the most endearing expression of wonder and confusion._

_Belle smiled, though she was sure it didn't quite reach her eyes, not when she thought this was the last time she'd ever get to be with him, and encouraged him to sit before straddling his lap._

"_Belle…" he breathed._

"_Please, Rumple," she whimpered. "I need you…"_

_Clearly he needed no more persuasion and attacked her mouth, seeking out her tongue with his own. His kiss was rough, almost violent, but Belle knew that it was the pain he was in fueling it, and she responded with equal ardor._

_The hideous dress Lacey had decided to don that morning was difficult to get off skin-tight as it was, and once it was over her head she waded it up with distaste and threw it as far as she could. Rumple noticed her angered reaction to the dress, and continued to whisper her name, her _real_ name in her ear like a prayer._

_His hands were everywhere, trying to map her out and touch every inch while he still could, and she did the same, wishing with all her heart that she had a lifetime to learn him and not a few minutes. _

_Hot tears fell upon her skin as he kissed and licked his way down her body and she gasped in both heartbreak and pleasure._

_Never in her entire life had she felt so loved, so cherished, so _wanted_. And it just made her cry all the more because it was about to end. But at least they had this._

_When he entered her it was rough and trembling, and she wrapped her limbs around him tightly. If she was going to die it would be as close to the man she loved as humanly possible._

_She clawed at his back, heedless of the blood she was drawing, and he bit down hard on her shoulder. Their rhythm was fast and shaky and full of desperation, regret, but most of all love._

"_Belle," he whispered. "My Belle. My beautiful, brave, selfless Belle."_

"_I love you, Rumple," she breathed heavily. _

"_Say it again."_

"_I love you."_

_He chuckled deeply. "Yes, love, that, but I want to hear you say my name."_

_She kissed his damp brow and pulled his earlobe between her teeth. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin."_

_The rumbling of the earth reached its crescendo as they did, and they lay tangled together, holding each other as tightly as they could. But just when they thought it was truly the end, the rumbling stopped._

_The vines that had been creeping toward them receded, and all was still._

"_What happened?" Belle whispered._

_Rumple stood up and looked out the window. "I'm not sure…"_

_They got dressed hurriedly, and when she frowned at the pile of black fabric that was her dress, he went to a closet and pulled out one of her coats instead; a long trench coat that she could wear as a dress._

"Well, at least I didn't have to traverse other lands in nothing but a trench coat," Belle chuckled wetly to herself, grasping at straws to divert her mind, picturing the awkward conversation with Emma and Snow about her lack of clothing. When Rumple came back, he would find that funny. Despite their differences, they shared the same weird sense of humor.

She let that be her thought as she drifted off, of his wicked chuckle at jokes only they thought funny. She tried not to think of his hands, of his lips, of everything she ached for. Lonely and exhausted, she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Both

**Thanks for tuning in! This chapter verges on angst, I didn't really intend for it to be so but it did. While it may go back and forth, this isn't an angsty story though. I like to think you'll get a bit of drama, then some fluff, some danger, ect like a TV episode. :) Let me know what you think! It helps keep the creative sweet tea flowing! (Like Belle, I prefer tea to juice. :P)**

* * *

No matter how hard Belle tried to shove Lacey into the deepest recesses of her mind and forget about her, the hussy just didn't like to stay quiet.

She wondered anxiously if this was what schizophrenia was like.

Passing by The Rabbit Hole everyday was to Lacey what passing a bookstore was to Belle. Extreme and utter temptation. But pass it by she did, dutifully every single day.

At night, however, things were different.

While it wasn't that hard to abstain from the bar, abstaining from the liquor in Rumple's shop was an entirely different story. Every day she promised herself that she would simply make herself a cup of tea and curl up in his big comfy chair with a book.

The farthest she ever got was curling up with the tea and book before the tea was dumped out and scotch poured in its place.

Belle hated herself for it.

But her nerves were fried, she missed her beloved, and the town was teetering on the edge of chaos each day without its leaders in place, and her mind just WOULDN'T SHUT UP. Her skin burned and her head ached and Lacey just kept screaming at her until she finally gave in and with that first sip she felt immediately better.

Belle downed another shot, letting the heat take away all of her pain and loneliness. Damn Lacey, why did she have to do this to her? Belle always equated drunkards with weaklings. Now she was one.

With dismay she realized the bottle was empty, and she was barely buzzed. She dug through the cabinets, looking for more, but found nothing but potions she knew good and well not to touch.

She could go to Granny's, but if the ever-knowing older woman saw Belle's _need_ she would assuredly cut her off. The only other place in town that sold alcohol this late was the one place she swore she'd never return to.

Belle shook her head and curled up in the chair in the back of Rumple's shop and tried to force her hands to be still. No, she wouldn't go there. But she was already coming down off her high and that was worse part, especially if she didn't get to achieve the level of numbness she wanted.

Swallowing her pride, Belle left the shop.

* * *

The bartender looked surprised and vaguely nervous when she entered, but served her politely nonetheless. Once she was in there Belle didn't feel so bad. There was nothing wrong with the place; it was just a bar, and a decently nice one at that. And there was nothing wrong with her being there, especially if she was just there to have a few drinks…dressed very appropriately at that.

She put more money on the bar, feeling guilty that it was Rumple's money, but thought he'd understand. The bartender set another glass in front of her, then another, and another.

"Think maybe you've had enough, Lacey?" he asked, trying at good-humored.

"My _name_ is _not _Lacey!" she snapped. "My name is Belle."

"Uh…oh…" he stammered. "Sorry…I didn't realize."

Belle shook herself. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have….snapped…" she felt fuzzy, heavy, her words were hard to form. "But it's…Belle."

"Right, sorry, Belle," he gave her another drink.

She'd finally settled into that dreamy world of numbness, where nothing hurt and even Lacey was pacified. It was so nice and peaceful, so she didn't exactly appreciate Ruby suddenly talking loudly in her face.

"Go'way," Belle mumbled, pushing at her with a limp arm.

"I got her," Ruby said to someone else and Belle felt herself lifted by the arms off of her stool.

There was a series of wobbly walking, almost-trips, and Belle breaking away from her friend to wander off in the opposite direction, but the next thing she knew she was at the inn, in the living area Ruby shared with her grandmother.

"Why'd you brin' me here?" Belle muttered in confusion.

"Cause you're drunk off your ass," Ruby said, her words not matching her gentle tone. "What's with you, girl? This isn't like you."

"How'ould you know? Don't know me."

Ruby frowned. "I guess you're right, I don't know you that well, but I know you well enough that you like feeling in control. Do you feel in control right now?"

"Feel numb," Belle slurred, slumping on the couch, and not feeling like hearing Ruby's logic. "Tired of feelin' ever'thing."

"I know what you mean," Ruby pressed a glass of water in Belle's hands and urged her to drink. "I struggled with this to after the curse broke. It's a bitch. You just want to make all the confusion go away. Make that stupid voice of the cursed you shut the hell up, right?"

Belle's eyes widened, her vision clearing somewhat. "You too?"

Ruby nodded. "You know that my real name is Red, don't you?"

Belle half-smiled. "As in…"

"Little Red Riding Hood, yeah," Ruby laughed. "Ruby is my cursed name. But I like it, so it stuck. You didn't get the pleasure of meeting Ruby, but let me tell you…I think she and Lacey would have been best friends."

"Ruby was like Lacey?"

Ruby nodded. "A lot like Lacey. She drank, cursed, dressed like a skank and threw herself at any man who would have her," she shuddered at the memory. "Or, at least that's what she remembered. Luckily I never actually _physically _threw myself at anyone."

Belle shuddered as well. She was sobering up fast, which made her head pound. "I know I was only Lacey for a short time…but I have her in my _head _now. All she cared about was drinking, having fun, and getting…" she halted at the word, never having _actually_ said it before. "See? That's what I mean! I wouldn't even know what the term _getting laid_ even means if it weren't for Lacey!"

"I know just what you're saying, Belle, and it's _okay_, we're all going through it in some way or another."

"How have you all not lost your fucking minds?" Belle blinked and shook her head, disconcerted by yet another formerly unused word. At least she knew what this one was as Belle due to all the books she read.

Ruby chuckled, likely by sweet little Belle cussing. "It's ain't easy, Hon. But David said something before, right after the curse broke that really helped all of us. No really, it was a great speech, wish you'd been there. But he said that we're _both_. I'm Red and Ruby, two parts of a whole, and once I accepted that, it was okay."

Belle chewed on her bottom lip, wincing at the throbbing of her skull. "So Lacey isn't just some made up character Regina implanted in me," all along she'd truly hoped that was the case, but in her heart she knew better. "She's simply a part of my personality that I didn't know was there."

"Pretty much," Ruby shrugged. "I mean, it _is _different with you. Our fake memories were part of the curse, yours weren't. But, from what I understand," she made a face, as if she was confusing herself. "Well, the way Archie explains it is that our cursed personalities are the worst versions of ourselves. It's what happens when you take away our strengths, our self-confidence, and the thing that matters most to us. In many cases, like yours, your True Love."

She hated it, but Belle had to admit that made sense. She buried her head in her hands. "So Lacey is a part of me? I'll never be rid of her?"

"She _is _you, Belle. I know you don't like it, and I don't blame you, but the sooner you accept it you'll feel so much better, trust me!"

"But you don't understand!" Belle raised her head quickly, eyes brimming with tears and regretting the swift movement immediately when it made her head swim. "It isn't just drinking and partying, you don't know what Lacey is _like_!"

"Aw, come on," Ruby smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "So she liked to go out and have fun…"

"No!" Belle persisted. "She was…I was…_dark_. Ruby, I watched Rumple beat a man to a _pulp_ because he kissed me, and I…_liked_ it. I encouraged him, wanted him to do it again to someone else! It actually…" she made a face, hoping to convey what she meant without saying the actual words.

Ruby's eyes flew open in understanding. "Oh. Oh! Oh my God…you mean Lacey got off…"

Belle nodded glumly. "Yeah. And if I've carried over a desire to drink after getting my memories back, what will that mean for Rumple when he gets back? What if I still…"

Ruby held up a hand to interrupt her. "Here's the thing. Everyone has a dark side. It's just life. Honey, clearly you've always had a…thing…for darkness. You _fell in love with the Dark One_! But because you're _you_, and you're good and moral, you would never let that side of you take over, instead you've helped Rumplestiltskin actually be…human…like. The only reason Lacey was the way she was is because she didn't have your heart, your spirit, your strength. Now you have that back, and when _Rumple_ comes back and tries to beat someone up you're gonna stop him because it's the right thing to do. And…if you drag him home afterward and have your wicked way with him, so be it," the last she said with a sly smile turning up the corner of her red lips.

That did the trick, and Belle started laughing. "Well, I'd have to wait a while to have my wicked way with him so he won't associate beating someone up with a reward."

"Of course," Ruby said in mock seriousness. "Now…do I _want _to know who Gold beat to a pulp so Lacey could get her jollies?"

Belle waved a hand dismissively, and if Ruby smirked because it was a very Rumplestiltskin-esque gesture, Belle didn't notice. "Oh, don't worry too much. He lived, and I believe Rumple even healed to an extent. He was a vile man here and back home. He once tried to talk Rumple into letting him have me for twenty minutes in exchange for information. Obviously that didn't go over well."

Ruby wrinkled her nose. "Blech."

Belle chuckled. "Blech is right," she leaned back on the sofa, taking small sips of her water. "But Rumple's adamant refusal and sheer disgust of the idea was the first time I knew that there was a man behind the beast," her voice trailed off, and her eyes blinked heavily. "Sorry you had to drag my drunk ass out of the bar."

Ruby shrugged one shoulder. "What are friends for? Just _promise_ me Belle that you won't do this again. A drink or two is one thing, but I don't like seeing you like this."

"I don't like _being_ like this," Belle murmured, and it was true. The numbness of alcohol was inviting and tempting, but Ruby was right in that Belle hated the loss of control. "No one decides my fate but me," she said, more to herself than to her friend. "I've never let anyone control me, and I'm not about to let a stupid _drink_ do it. I don't want this anymore, Ruby, I want to stop. But's it's hard. It shouldn't be, but it is!"

Ruby smiled, wrapping her arms around her. "I know, Honey, I know. But you have me, and I'm going to help you."

Belle leaned into her friend's embrace, but couldn't stop herself from saying quietly, "I miss Rumple," she pulled back quickly, looking up at Ruby. "I didn't mean that I'm not glad _you're _here…I just…"

Ruby chuckled and pulled Belle into another hug. "Relax, I know what you mean. I'd want my man too. I still haven't figured out _how_ the hell you two make such a damned adorable couple. But I try not to think too hard on it. You are one powerful little woman who can bring the Dark One to his knees and what's more…make me want to hug the guy when you lost your memory and he looked like a kicked puppy for weeks."

Belle grinned. "He's impossible not to want to hug when he looks like that," all at once her better mood fell and the pounding in her head increased and her stomach churned. "Ugh…"

Ruby pulled back slowly, an annoyingly knowing look on her face. "Here's another reason getting trashed isn't a great idea."

The reason kept Belle wrapped around the toilet for the rest of the night.


	3. Mayor of Storybrooke

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed! One lovely reviewer, Twyla Mercedes, suggested I add chapter titles, so...I did! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the weeks to follow, with the town feeling more secure, Belle supposed that meant that everyone decided they were secure enough to start causing trouble. Teenagers were defacing public property, old-world rivalries were leading to new-world fist fights, and the kids weren't going to school anymore. (Was Snow the _only_ teacher in this town?!)

"Things are getting out of hand," Belle told Leroy, Archie, Ruby and Granny at the diner. "If I find one more rock thrown through Rumple's shop window…"

Ruby pouted. "It was only once and I said I was sorry!"

Granny patted the crossbow at her side. "Now that things are lulled, everyone is going crazy. It's like this town is full of children who run amok now that the parents are away."

"We have to do something," Archie agreed. "If she did nothing else good, Regina did keep order."

Belle bit her lip. She didn't really feel she should have any say in what should happen to this town, after all though she'd been _in _it technically the entire 28 years, she'd only been _part _of it for a few months. And some of that time was spent as someone no one particularly liked, or with someone else who everyone feared. But no one was else stepping forward, offering anything useful and it wasn't in her to sit idle. Then it dawned on her what they needed to do.

"We should hold a town meeting," she declared. "And assign temporary leaders," she looked at Leroy. "Grumpy, you and the boys gather everyone you can find and have them meet at the town hall at seven."

"Yes maim," Leroy said with surprising sincerity, and waved his arms for his brothers to follow him.

"Assign leaders?" Ruby asked. "Like a new mayor?"

"And sheriff," Belle said with a decisive nod. "People need guidance, structure. We don't want our Princess and Prince to come home and find we've burned the town to the ground with no help from outside threats."

"Belle is right," Granny said. "We don't even know where they've gone, or when they'll come back. Hell, _if _they come back!"

Belle paled and Ruby sent her grandmother a look. Belle recovered quickly though and squared her shoulders. "They _will _come back, of that much I'm certain."

"Right!" Ruby exclaimed. "But we can't just sit around and wait for the heroes' triumphant return. We got a town to run!"

* * *

Belle tried not to dwell on the memories of Lacey that now warred with her real ones. Most of those memories made her cringe or blush or both. But one upside to having Lacey in her head was she now understood how this world worked in the way her regular self hadn't had time to learn. When she emerged from the basement before the curse broke, she was as blank a slate as she was when she first fell over the line. Once the curse was broken, she was simply Belle, and had none of the experience in this world that everyone else had. Things like cars and cellphones were wonders to discover.

But Lacey was familiar with everything, and now Belle was too. Suddenly she even knew how to _drive _one of those cars. (She was sure Rumple wouldn't mind if she tested her new knowledge on his car.) It was helpful, even if she did try to chase the scantily-clad barfly out of her mind most of the time.

"We need to assign leaders of this town until the Charmings return," she said once everyone was gathered at the town hall, and giving her their attention. "We have no idea how long they will be gone. In the meantime, we need to carry on and run this town the way it should be run."

Everyone fidgeted and murmured to one another. No one was volunteering.

"Let's start with sheriff," Ruby said, nodding encouragingly at Belle. "Any suggestions?"

Almost instantaneously, all eyes – and pointed fingers – went straight to Ruby. She balked, "Me? I don't know…"

"Hey, you were Emma's secretary," Granny said.

"For a DAY! And I bolted! And are you all the same people who Angry Mobbed me?"

"But they're right," Belle said. "You would be perfect. You're brave, and honest, and despite some peoples' mob mentality, they trust you. The Charmings trust you." she produced the badge she'd gone to the station to find, and offered it to the dark haired woman.

Blushing lightly, Ruby took the badge, then nodded seriously. "Okay. I'll do it. Just until Emma and David get back."

Satisfied that they at least had _something_ settled, Belle clapped once. "There. Now, we should also assign someone as mayor."

"Wait, who's been the mayor since we impeached Regina?" Doc asked.

"I don't think she ever really _stopped_ being Mayor," Dr. Whale said.

"Well, whoever we pick'll be better than her!" Leroy grumped.

Belle tilted her head to glance back at Ruby, Granny and Archie. "Perhaps we should hold an election?" she turned back to the crowd. "Does anyone have a nomination for Mayor?"

Everyone quieted down and looked around amongst themselves, some even scratching their heads.

Leroy looked up, and jerked his head toward Belle. "I say _she _should do it."

"I second that," Archie said with a smile.

Belle's eyes widened at the suggestion and following murmurs and nods of agreement. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly…"

"You're already doing a better job leading than any of us would," Leroy argued.

Granny nodded. "Works for me."

Her? Be the mayor? Belle had never led anything. True, she was born a noble, but it was her father who made all the decisions. Her opinion was that of a woman; unimportant. Rumple was the first person who ever allowed her to make her own decisions. To decide her own fate. Anxiety twisted in her gut, making her nauseous. "But…we should really probably hold a proper election. Does anyone have a second nomination?"

They all made "nah" faces and glanced around again. "No," Leroy said. "I think we're good."

Belle looked up and met Ruby's eyes, which looked just as nervous as she felt. Well, she'd always wanted to be a hero…this was as good a place to start as any. "Sheriff Ruby?"

Ruby grinned and held out her hand for a shake. "Mayor Belle?"

Belle shook her hand and smiled at the room. Do the brave thing, and all that. "Thank you all. I accept."

* * *

After cheers and pats on the back, Granny invited everyone to the diner for a drink on the house.

Belle felt exhilarated. Everyone was smiling at her, giving her looks of total respect. When did this happen? When did people start looking to her as a leader? All this time she thought people liked her at best, but were wary of her due to her relationship with Rumplestiltskin. Perhaps her ability to "tame the beast" was part of the reason they respected her.

"We're gonna own this town," Ruby smirked playfully over her mug.

Belle giggled. "Indeed we are. We _can_ do this, Ruby…can't we?"

"Of course!" she slung an arm around Belle's shoulder. "And come on, it's not like you'll be alone, your Mayorness. I'll be right here every step of the way. So will Granny."

"And me," Archie said shyly. "Anything you need, anything at all. You just let me know."

"Don't forget us," Leroy crossed his arms and grinned at his brothers who all nodded enthusiastically. "We got your back, sister. Let's show this town what Belle, eight dwarfs, a wolf and a cricket can really do."

Belle felt tears sting her eyes. She really had no idea that in her short time in town, despite her association with the most feared man in town, she'd made true friends. She only wished Rumple were there to share her moment.

"Let's drink to that!" Granny passed Belle a glass of ale.

After a brief hesitation, she accepted the mug eagerly, willing to cheat on quitting drinking – at least for the night – it was a special occasion after all.

However, after one generous sip, instead of the calming warmth she anticipated, the alcohol roiled in her stomach, making her wince. Belle was one girl who could really hold her liquor, she learned that from experience. She was not used to it affecting her badly.

With a gasp she realized she was going to be sick. She slammed the glass onto the counter, vaguely hearing it slip off and break while she bee-lined for the bathroom.

She made it to the small restroom in the nick of time, emptying her stomach of the lone sip of alcohol as well as her breakfast and lunch.

"Belle?" Ruby tapped on the door before opening it. "Honey, you okay?"

Belle moaned and flushed the toilet, then stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she went to the sink and splashed water on her face. "I don't know what came over me."

"You must have a bug."

Belle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, or maybe it's just the excitement. Either way, I feel better now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's get back to the party, because tomorrow, the real work begins!"


	4. The Surprise

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't been answering them all individually, but I've been busy with work. Please know I appreciate every single kind word! Several of you had guesses about Belle's illness, and here's your answer! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Present Day_

"Here ya go, Belle," Belle looked up, blinking the spots out of her eyes from staring at the sinking sun too long to see Anton trotting back from fetching her some bacon cheese fries after she had commented absently that she was getting hungry.

She'd recently developed a strong liking for the greasy indulgence, and Anton was her biggest enabler and champion. "Thank you," she said enthusiastically, forgoing the fork in favor of digging her fingers into the warm cheese and sour cream and shoving several squishy fries into her mouth in the most unladylike manner possible. She had no regrets.

"The festival is just getting started," he hinted, reclaiming his seat next to her. "Leroy was looking for you. He doesn't want to start the candle lighting without you."

"Just a few more minutes," she murmured, staring back out at the ever darkening sky. "It isn't fully dark yet."

"Okay," Anton relented and leaned back before sneaking a couple of fries. "Don't worry, Belle, there's still time."

Belle poked at the fries with a pout before eating another. At one time her despondency probably would have made her lose her appetite, but as it was, she just ate more. In the back of her mind she irrationally feared that Rumple wouldn't like how much weight she had gained. In her heart she knew that was ridiculous, that he would love her if she gained 500 pounds, but she couldn't help but feel that way. Her friends were always quick to tell her how pretty she looked, but there was only one person who could make her believe it.

"Barely time," she said in answer to Anton. "I'm beginning to wonder if he'll make it."

"He will," Anton said simply and confidently. He had no reason to be so sure, but one of the many things Belle liked about him was in unfailing optimism. "He's the most powerful being in the lands. He'll make it."

"I hope so…"

* * *

After being unanimously elected Mayor, life for Belle went into overdrive. While there was a glaring lack of diplomacy and convention in Storybrooke, especially surrounding how she obtained the chair, there was a lot to do to become the mayor. From filling out paperwork to swearing in, that on top of learning the ins and outs of the Town of Storybrooke left Belle very busy.

On one hand the hectic schedule was a blessing, because she fell into bed at night drained and too tired to feel lonely or think about Rumple. (Though he was constantly on her mind no matter what.) On the other hand, the unaccustomed business and stress left Belle feeling nauseated and just plain off. For the most part she was okay, only getting ill during certain parts of the day, mainly mornings. But it was getting tiresome.

At least the trial of quitting drinking turned out to be easier than she feared. Even the _smell _of liquor was enough to turn her stomach. She kept her strange illness to herself, not wanting to worry her friends and what was more not wanting anyone to think she wasn't up to the stress of being Mayor. Even though the town as a whole decided she should have the job, she felt a strong need to prove herself. To prove that their trust was not misplaced. To prove that she was strong. And not just to the town, but to herself, and to Rumple.

One of the first things to accomplish after swearing in was going to her new office, formally Regina's. And she immediately disliked it.

"That tree pattern on the wall makes me dizzy," she said to Ruby and Archie, who had accompanied her, wrinkling her nose. They may have thought she was exaggerating, but the pattern was literally making her woozy. "Do I have to work here? Can't I just use the office at the library?"

"Don't blame ya," Ruby mumbled, wrinkling her own nose in imitation of Belle and making an even worse face at a bowl of now rotting apples.

"I suppose there's no harm in that," Archie said. "Let's just gather up some things you'll need."

Archie was proving invaluable in helping Belle understand her duties as mayor. She would have made him her deputy mayor, but he was still awfully busy with his practice. (And thank goodness the curse built in a therapist, because this town seriously needed one.) He was still a huge help.

She had searched the library for any and every book that would help her, and even used the internet to research her new job. It wasn't easy, with no one there to train her, but they were getting along just fine.

Meanwhile Ruby blended into her new job seamlessly. People already respected her authority, so she had no troubles at all enforcing law. Crime rate dropped, and almost disappeared during the full moon. No one wanted to be caught painting graffiti by a giant werewolf with a badge clipped to her collar. (It was a cute red collar. Belle made it.)

* * *

"How's it going?" Granny asked later when they stopped in the diner for lunch.

"Good," Belle said tiredly. "The dwarves are helping me move some things from Regina's office to mine," she plopped down heavily onto a stool.

"What'll you have? Cheeseburger like usual?"

Belle wrinkled her nose. Normally she loved Granny's burgers, but suddenly the thought was anything but appealing. "Um, no thanks."

Granny chuckled. "Hey, you telling me you don't like my burgers anymore? What then, chicken parm?"

Belle inwardly groaned when she felt her stomach turn. Not again! "I'm…I'm just not feeling very hungry, Granny, thank you."

Ruby came up behind her and rubbed her back. "I'm worried about you, Belle. You've haven't been yourself for weeks," at Belle's surprised expression, she rolled her eyes. "What, you don't think I've noticed? You're always tired, you're kinda pale, and don't think I haven't seen you darting to the bathroom randomly. I think you should go see Victor…er, Dr. Whale."

Belle shuddered at the thought of going back to that hospital. "No! No…I'm fine, really, I think I just wore myself out. This is all so new, you know?"

Granny's brow furrowed. "Have you been getting tired easily?"

"Yeah, I feel tired most of the time."

"And you've been throwing up?"

"Not all the time…just…sometimes."

Granny sighed and looked at Ruby, who still just looked concerned. "Belle, girl, why don't you come with me?"

Frowning in confusion, Belle and Ruby followed Granny into the empty lobby of the inn. "Really, Granny, I don't need a doctor. I'm sure once I'm settled into my position I'll be fine."

Granny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't think so, dear. I think this is one you're just going to have to wait out a few months."

"Granny, what are you…" Ruby froze then her eyes flew open wide. "No…are you saying…"

"What are you both talking about?" Belle exclaimed then was appalled by the tears suddenly forming in her eyes. "Why the bloody hell am I crying?!"

Granny hesitated. "Belle, did you and Gold ever…were you…"

Ruby helped her out. "Did you shaboink-a-boink Gold?"

Belle's jaw dropped and her eyes nearly popped out of her head and her faced flushed hotly. "Did we…I…" and all at once, everything made sense. Ruby and Granny had to grab her and help her into a chair when her legs gave out from under her. "Y…you think I'm…" she could barely manage the word. "_Pregnant?_"

"Sounds like it," Granny looked apologetic. "You need to think, hon, when you were Lacey…did you…"

Belle scowled, all but bearing her teeth and swiped the tears from her cheeks. "Did I what? Are you asking if there is anyone else who could be the father?"

Granny had the grace to look shamefaced. "I just know that things were different for you then…"

"There was only Rumple!" she exclaimed before her fight drained out of her. "And…and only twice…the first time when I was Lacey and he…well he used…"

Ruby made a gagging noise. "Spoilers."

Granny rolled her eyes at her granddaughter. "And the second?"

Belle bit her lower lip. "It was right after I got my memory back, when we thought we were going to die."

"That'll do it."

Belle timidly placed her hands on her abdomen, imagining that she could already feel a hint of life there. Could it be true? Was she carrying Rumple's baby? A myriad of emotions flew through her mind. First and foremost was joy. She was going to be a _mother_, she was having a child with her True Love. But there was also bitter sadness, because Rumple wasn't there and she didn't know if…no _when_ he would return. Not to mention sheer and utter fear.

"Ruby's right about one thing, Belle, we should take you to the doctor."

Despite her dislike of the hospital, Belle couldn't argue that. Instead she was suddenly anxious to get there and find out if it was true. She vowed to do anything and everything to see to it that Rumple's child was born safe and healthy. And he could have the second chance to be the father she knew he could be.

* * *

Both Ruby and Granny accompanied Belle to the doctor, knowing well how apprehensive the place made her. Dr. Whale was gentle and courteous, and Belle giggled at the looks he kept flashing at Ruby.

When he came back in with the blood test, he confirmed what Granny suspected and what Belle already knew in her heart.

She was pregnant.

"6 weeks to the day," he said cheerfully, and she was glad that he didn't seem bothered by the fact that it was Rumplestiltskin's child.

After that was a barrage of information that Belle had to struggle to keep up with. Granny nodded in understanding though, so she hoped that she would be able to help her out once her head stopped spinning.

Dr. Whale prescribed her some pre-natal vitamins, and carefully warned her about the dangers of drinking while pregnant.

"No problem there," she said with a nervous chuckle. "It makes me sick."

He also gave her some medication for the morning sickness, and made an appointment to see her again in a couple of weeks.

Ruby for her part was ecstatic. Though Belle knew that Rumple wasn't Ruby's favorite person, she'd always appreciated her friend's attempts to be supportive, especially after seeing with her own eyes how much he truly cared for her. Now Ruby sat in the driver's seat declaring her happiness in loud enough tones that Belle wondered if Rumple could actually hear wherever he was that Belle "decided to give Gold a good bang" before he left.

The first thing they did was go to the library and pick out every book on pregnancy it had to offer. Which was a lot.

"Good thing you love to read," Ruby muttered.

Belle looked at one of the covers of a happy woman with a big round belly and tried to envision herself that way. She also envisioned Rumple cooing to the bump and giving it kisses, a picture that made her giggle then curl her lips inward when Ruby asked what was so funny.

"Just picturing Rumple being a fussy, over-protective daddy making deals with my stomach."

Ruby all but cackled. "I can't wait to see that!"

* * *

"Won't you come stay with us?" Ruby pleaded as she helped Belle carry the stack back to the shop. "I hate thinking about you all alone in that dusty old pawn shop."

"I'm actually thinking that I'll move into Rumple's house," Belle said. "Turns out Lacey knew how to drive, so the distance won't be a problem. Once he's home, we'll all live there together anyway," she smiled happily. "As a family."

Ruby clearly didn't like it still, but respected Belle's wishes to be alone and left her at the shop. Walking in she no longer felt comfortable there, and immediately began packing her few belongings.

She found an old suitcase and packed her books and other things inside and loaded them into Rumple's Cadillac.

Driving in theory and driving in reality were two different things, and Belle almost ran over a few traffic cones. (Okay, DID run over a few traffic cones. But no one saw it so Rumple would never have to know.) But instinct and false memories took over and she made it to Rumple's big pink house in one piece.

The events of the day left her exhausted beyond words, and she dropped her suitcase in the foyer and dragged herself upstairs to Rumple's room, that she shared with him all too briefly right after the curse hit.

She smiled fondly when she saw that his bed was still unmade, imagining him flinging off the covers impatiently after spending a restless night.

She undressed, not wanting to wrinkle her dress, and was about to simply crawl under the covers naked before catching sight of Rumple's hastily discarded silk pajamas lying on a chair. She grabbed up the blue shirt and pulled it on over her head, sighing at the feeling of the soft material cascading over her skin and wishing it was Rumple's hands.

Between the shirt, sheets, and pillow Belle was blissfully surrounded by the feel and smell of Rumple. She wondered why she didn't come back here sooner.

She lay on her side, curled up around her still-flat stomach.

"Hey there little one," she murmured softly. "I'm your Mama. Your Papa isn't here, but I know he's going to be _so _excited when he comes home and finds out you're on your way. We're going to love you so much, just you wait and see."


	5. Rent and Reconnecting

**Hey guys! I'm back, trying to get all of my fics updated! I probably shouldn't try to juggle so many at once, but ah well. Sorry if you were waiting for this one, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Another matter that many forgot about after Rumple and the others left was the matter of rent. At first, Belle didn't think much of it. They were in a contained little town, cut off from the rest of the world, who cared if anyone paid rent?

Unfortunately the reason why became apparent when people stopped going to work. Rent was the only bill the inhabitants of Storybrooke had to pay, since power, water, and even cell phones worked magically. And since there weren't bills to pay, employees decided they didn't need to show up.

"It's killing me," memories-newly-regained-Sneezy complained. "None of my employees are showing up on time if at all. I threatened to fire one, and he just shrugged!"

That was when Belle realized that Rumple's obsession with collecting the rent was more than his just liking to ruin peoples' day. (Though she knew that's why he did the chore so happily.) Economy in Storybrooke was laughable, but it actually did exist.

As mayor and the significant other of Mr. Gold, it only made sense that the properties he owned would fall on her shoulders.

Granny was given automatic pardon, with the shared understanding that it remained between them so no one else started crying favoritism. She offered the same to Archie and the dwarfs.

"No sister, I'll pay," Leroy said, handing her a ball of money. "And much happier than with Gold. You shouldn't go around giving free passes," he flinched at Granny's glare. "Except for Granny. If this is gonna work, you're gonna need a serious backbone."

Archie and the others agreed, and made shows of obediently paying their rent.

With everyone else...it wasn't so easy.

"I need more time…"

"I just spent it all on a boat!"

"I thought we didn't have to pay rent anymore!"

"Back home I was a duchess!"

"Back home I was a horse!"

After a day of doors slamming in her face, curse words thrown at her, and even tears, Belle was beginning to understand why Rumple was such a grouch all of the time.

Disheartened, and with only two out of twenty collections actually paid, Belle dragged her feet up to the church.

"Rent?" Mother Superior scoffed. "Mr. Gold isn't even here. You don't have to collect his rent."

"Yes, I do," Belle said. "This town can only run correctly if everything is done the way it should. And that means people need to pay their debts. And you, ma'am, have a debt to pay. And you're past due," she felt bad for sounding short, but she was tired, achy, sick to her stomach, and darn it she just wasn't in the mood anymore for anyone's nonsense.

Mother Superior gave her a look of pure distaste, eyes flickering to her stomach that was only beginning to bulge. She looked disgusted. "Well, my dear, this is a church. The deal we made with Gold was a product of the curse. I don't feel like we owe him or you anything."

Belle felt her temper flare. "I don't care _where_ your debt came from. You still owe money! And church…please, you're not even a real nun!" she squared her shoulders, trying to add height to her small frame. "And unless you pay up…_Dearie_, I'll be forced to foreclose on your…church," she flipped her hand dismissively in true Rumplestiltskin fashion. In truth she respected the Church, but she held absolutely no respect for fairies who used it as a shield.

At first Mother Superior looked like she was going to challenge her, but at the last moment relented, and went to the treasury to get the rent.

Belle left the convent feeling gratified. No wonder Rumple distrusted that fairy so much. Belle had a sense about people, always had, and that fairy was not what she seemed.

* * *

"Hey Belle," Anton waved as he passed.

Belle smiled tiredly. "Hey," she'd come to like the former giant – current honorary dwarf quite a bit. He was quiet and shy but eager to make friends and they'd clicked instantly, being the only two in town who didn't quite "belong."

"Are you okay?"

Belle shrugged one shoulder. "Just tired. I tried to collect the rent today, but it was harder than I expected. Everyone it seems has an excuse."

Anton frowned, and she recognized the signs of his wheels spinning. Because of his easy-going nature, slow speech and simplistic reasoning, most people thought that he wasn't bright. In the short time she'd known him, Belle could already tell how false that was and that Anton was really very intelligent. He hated seeing his friends in distress, and automatically started looking for solutions. "They weren't unkind, were they?" he said.

She scoffed. "Some of them were. I had the door shut in my face, a few even cursed at me! I had no idea it would be that much trouble."

"You shouldn't curse at a lady," Anton huffed. "Don't they know that you're the mayor?"

"Yes, but I don't have the support of absolutely everyone I suppose. At least not when it comes to giving people money. I'm afraid that Rumple and Regina's scare tactics were actually rather useful. As much as I hate to admit it."

"Well, you can be intimidating without being mean and scary, can't you?"

"I suppose, but do I look intimidating to you?" she chuckled and spread out her arms, indicating her diminutive state, girlish facial features and blue gingham dress.

Anton smiled down at her – she didn't even come up to his shoulder. "No, 'fraid not."

Belle sighed and tapped her chin with one finger before a slow smile spread across her face. "I got an idea! But I could use your help, Anton."

"Anything," Anton agreed happily.

* * *

A few days later, Belle ventured out again to collect the rent. She decided to take a few cues from Lacey - believe it or not - when she got dressed. No, she didn't dress like a wench, but she rummaged in the rack of clothes in Rumple's shop that he'd magicked up for her perusal for something black and less frilly. Unsurprisingly, she came across a black pencil skirt and matching suit jacket, something that looked like the feminine equivalent of what Rumple wore. She paired it with a dark blue silk blouse, black stilettos and one of Rumple's pocket squares because she liked having a piece of him near her. She pulled her hair back into the best ponytail she could manage with her wild hair, and applied dark eye makeup, hoping she didn't just look like a child playing dress-up.

When she appeared at the doors of those who owed money, it was with a severe expression and compassionless eyes.

"I'm back to collect the rent," she said simply, her voice low and throaty, quirking one eyebrow causing a look of startled surprise and a hint on anxiety from every homeowner.

Plus, the hulking form of Anton standing menacingly behind her didn't hurt matters either.

Needless to say, everyone paid up without complaint.

"We did it!" Belle exclaimed triumphantly on their walk to Granny's, arm looped through Anton's.

"Yeah, can you believe _I_ was actually intimidating?" Anton laughed.

"You were perfect!"

"So were you! They didn't know what hit them when YOU knocked on their doors! I would have paid up too, and I don't even have any money!"

They walked arm-in-arm into the diner, and Belle felt more than a little triumphant when every male head snapped to look her way. Ruby wolf-whistled from behind the counter. "Sexy Mama alert! Have better luck today?"

Belle smirked. "Not one excuse."

Ruby nudged her with her elbow and slid a glass of sweet tea her way. "Rumple would be proud."

Belle beamed at her friend, both at the compliment and that she'd referred to her love by Belle's nickname instead of the far more common name of Gold, a name that was more a curse than a name at all.

* * *

The next morning, Belle made her way happily to the library. She was feeling especially good that morning, not one bit of morning sickness, so she was looking forward to getting a lot of work done.

When she got to the library, she was surprised to find the dwarfs running in and out of it.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Hey sister," Leroy grinned. "We got a surprise for ya!"

Right then, Anton and Bashful walked by carrying a large oak desk. She gasped. "Is that for me?!"

"Yep. We made it just for you!"

"It's beautiful!" Belle clapped her hands excitedly.

Leroy chuckled. "That little ol' table in your office wasn't near good enough. And once we started with this, we thought your whole office could use some redecorating. Surprise!"

Belle could hardly argue. Her office was serviceable at best. Any amount of redecorating would be a vast improvement, and that desk was splendid. Anton and Bashful sat the desk down for her inspection.

It was wide and sturdy, a darkly varnished wood with intricate carvings all along the sides of roses and vines. She sniffed and brushed away some tears.

"We didn't mean to make you cry…" Anton began.

Belle grinned. "Oh don't mind me, I cry over everything right now. It's just so beautiful! It's the most beautiful desk I've ever seen! Thank you so much!" she swept her arms out and accepted a big group hug from all eight of them.

"Don't mention it," Happy said happily.

"We'll have your office in tip-top mayor shape in no time!" Sleepy exclaimed.

"I appreciate it so much," Belle said. "But you really shouldn't go through so much trouble. This is only temporary after all."

Leroy scoffed. "You think we're lettin' Regina back in office when they come back? You're a great mayor, Belle. As far as I'm concerned, you can just keep on."

Belle laughed and hugged her friend again. She could hardly voice how much their support meant to her, even if she hadn't done much yet to prove herself as a 'great mayor.'

Forbidden from even thinking of helping, Belle watched as the boys loaded in new furniture and a computer as well as shelves for some new bookcases for the inside of the office. She smiled at how they thought of that on their own. Clearly they understood that the books of the library just weren't enough for her.

"Belle?"

Belle gasped at the sound of the very familiar voice. She spun around to find her father, standing several feet away on the sidewalk, wringing his ball cap in his hands.

"F…father…"

Moe tried for a smile. "How…how are you? It's been so long."

Belle frowned. "I haven't seen or heard from you in months."

"You made it clear you didn't want to see me…"

"It didn't stop Rumple," in all honesty she was hurt that her father respected her wishes and didn't even attempt to reconnect. It hurt even more than what he'd tried to do to her.

"I'm sorry about that," he said earnestly. "About everything. I was a fool, Belle. I heard about what happened to you. I'm happy you're back to normal."

"Are you?" she raised her eyebrows, hearing and not bothering to stifle Lacey's sarcastic tone of voice. Moe visibly flinched at how uncharacteristic it was for her, and she was glad. "What happened to me is _exactly_ what you wanted! I forgot who I was! I don't recall you even visiting me in the hospital."

"I tried!" he insisted. "But _Gold_ threatened the staff into barring me from seeing you! Me! Your own father!"

"He was only trying to protect me," suddenly the venom was gone from her voice. She simply didn't have the energy for it. But her expression and posture remained closed off. "He stood by me, tried to help me, through all of it. Even Lacey. And then he helped cure me."

"I'm sorry, Belle," he repeated. "I should never have tried to erase your memory. It was wrong and I know there's nothing I can do to make it right but if you'll let me I want to try!"

Though she didn't want to, she couldn't help but hear Rumple in his words. Rumple had done some unforgivable things, but she forgave him all the same. Could she not do the same for her own father?

"Everything okay?" Leroy spoke. He and his brothers were suddenly surrounding her. "Want us to get rid of him?"

Anton's arms were crossed and he stood threateningly, but he leaned in to whisper to Leroy. "Who's he?"

Leroy whispered back. "Her father. Tried to erase her memories. Back before her memories were _actually _erased."

"Got it."

"I'm fine, guys," Belle said, smiling at their overprotectiveness. "I can handle it."

Reluctantly, the dwarves went back to work, but Belle noticed that they did so slowly and quietly so to keep an eye and ear on her.

"I heard you're the mayor," Moe said, smiling. "You were born to lead, my girl. I'm awfully proud."

Belle gave a small smile in return. "Thank you. Have you heard the other news?"

"What other news?"

Belle placed her hands protectively over her abdomen. "I'm going to have a baby."

Moe's eyes widened comically. "A…a…b…baby?! Is it…_his_?!"

Belle's face fell. Of course he would be this way. "Yes, _Father_. It's Rumple's. He's the man I love."

"So where the hell is he?!"

"You know good and well where he's gone! He went to help his _family_. Because he is a _good man_."

"But he could just up and leave you in your condition?!"

"Oh will you just stop it? He had to go, he was the only one with the power to track Henry, his _grandson_. Besides, he doesn't even know! I didn't know until he was already gone!"

They were both silent for some time, staring at anything but each other. Finally, Belle took a deep breath and did the brave thing. "You're my father. And I will always love you. But if you love me you will accept the fact that I love Rumplestiltskin and I always will. Even my friends," she indicated the men behind her. "Some of whom have even more reason to hate him than you do, even they accept it, for my sake. Why can't you? I am having his _child_. This is your grandchild, Father. I don't want you to miss out on knowing him or her."

"I don't want that either," Moe said in a small voice before smiling. "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"Yes you are," Belle gave him the first genuine smile and took a step closer to him. "Would you like to have dinner at Granny's tonight?"

"I'd like that very much, my girl."

* * *

_Present Day_

Belle smiled at the memory of it all, watching the glowing sunset. She ran a hand along her swollen belly lovingly. "Your Papa needs to hurry up and come home," she whispered. "He wouldn't want to miss you."

"He won't," Anton said. "You'll see, he'll be here."

Belle smiled and leaned her head against her friend's shoulder. Out of everyone in town, only he kept up hope with her that Rumple would make it in time to see his child's birth. Whether he truly believed it or not, the sentiment touched her. Everyone else kept trying to gently prepare her for the worst, but she refused to entertain those thoughts. Not only would he come home, he'd get home in time.

"We better get going if we're going to make it in time for the festival," Anton said, careful not to move and dislodge her. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

Belle giggled. "I'm sure. Just one minute more, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Tea and Watermelons

**And now, enter my favorite character! Had to include him somehow. Thanks so much to those who reviewed! **

* * *

Belle and Moe began a tentative and slow re-building of their relationship. She still couldn't quite trust him, and he still struggled with her love of Rumplestiltskin, but it was a start. Rumple's absence actually helped, though she longed desperately for his solid presence during their awkward dinners.

Meanwhile the town flourished. Belle organized fundraisers for the school so that the classes could be updated and remodeled. She ordered new teaching plans so that they could do away with the ones being used on repeat for the last three decades. Being a self-contained town, her position lent her quite a bit more power and responsibility than that of a normal mayor. They had to pass their own laws and rules. She appointed a new town council that consisted of Granny, Archie, Ruby, Leroy, and to everybody's surprise…Jefferson.

Most people in town didn't even know who Jefferson was. He stayed mostly out of sight in his mansion in the woods. But once becoming mayor, Belle indulged her curiosity of the man who released her from the asylum all those months ago.

She used the town records to locate him and paid him a visit. She was surprised to find a young girl there with them, and learned that she was his daughter, Grace.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Belle," Jefferson chirped. "Ringing my doorbell of all things!"

The man was just as odd as she remembered him, therefor she instantly liked him.

"I just wanted to thank you for releasing me," she said. "And to let you know I haven't forgotten you. I told Rumplestiltskin about you and he seemed quite pleased. It would seem as you were sort of friends in the old world."

Jefferson smiled and invited her in while Grace happily played Little Hostess and went to fetch them some tea. "Ah, yes, the ol' Grump. Friends may be a bit of a strong word for what we were, but I always liked him."

"Why haven't we ever seen you? Rumple didn't even seem interested in finding out where you are."

Jefferson shrugged. "He knows that I like my privacy. In all honestly, Belle, you shouldn't be so grateful."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, I knew you were there all along."

Belle felt like the ground had been swept out from under her. "Y…you _knew_? You knew I was locked up for 28 years? Why…why did you wait so long to set me free?"

"Well, I was stuck in this house until Emma waltzed into town, so I couldn't do anything. You don't know how many times though I wanted to get word to Rumple so he could help you."

"How did you even know if you were stuck here?"

He shrugged again. "Regina liked having someone to brag to. I was the only one beside her who kept my memory. She got bored of the endless sameness so she would come here sometimes to annoy me."

"You never lost your memory?"

Jefferson's eyes grew dark and he bunched his hands up in his lap. "I had the worst curse. Two lives in my head for 28 years. Unable to leave, unable to see my daughter," his shoulders slumped. "Now you're all the same. Two sets of memories. It's enough to drive one mad."

"It isn't so bad," she said, reaching forward to place her hand on his. "Not when you have people around to talk to. I can understand how difficult it must have been here for you for so long. But at least now you have your daughter back!"

He visibly brightened. "She's my life. The only thing that kept me going."

Belle smiled at the obvious adoration in the young father's voice.

He gestured to her gently rounded belly that was just becoming obvious and her hands that rested atop it lovingly. "Am I correct to assume that you'll be finding out what being a parent is like soon?"

Belle beamed. "Yes, soon I will. And I can hardly wait!"

Jefferson smiled sympathetically. "It's a shame Rumple had to go off. He's going to hate having missed this."

Belle was touched by his genuine words. He was the first one to sound accepting and even _pleased _that her baby was Rumple's. She opened her mouth to say that he would be home soon, but found herself voicing how she really felt instead. "I just hate it that he isn't here. I know why he left, and I completely understand that he had to, I just miss him so much."

He was the first person she admitted to vocally how much she missed Rumplestiltskin, though she knew it had to be obvious. He surprised her again by looking understanding, not unnerved like most people. "I know he misses you too, Belle. That man couldn't love you more. I knew he loved you even before he did!"

Belle smiled. "You _did_?"

Jefferson nodded. Before I hung up my hat, I helped him out on a few of his little deals while you were in his employ. Everything about him changed once you blew into his life. For the first time since I knew him, he seemed actually happy. He spoke often about his odd yet pretty little maid who pestered him to no end, read more than she worked, and was constantly either breaking something or hurting herself. And yet with every word, with every story, I could see the adoration in his eyes. That old fool was completely besotted and he barely knew what to do about it. I could have rung his scaly neck after I heard that he'd kicked you out. It wasn't until this world that I learned from Regina that you were even alive."

Belle felt warmed from head to toe at Jefferson's description of how Rumple talked about her. She didn't even know he ever spoke of her to anyone else.

Grace served tea and they spent an enjoyable afternoon talking and laughing. Belle left with promises to visit again, only if Jefferson agreed to come into town more often. How could she not like a man who liked the man she loved? The type was rare indeed.

* * *

She quickly learned that Jefferson knew everything about everyone. His time spent locked into his house turned him into somewhat of a voyeur, a hobby he insisted he quit after the curse broke. But he was knowledgeable, plus he was decisive, brutally honest, and sharply intelligent. He was a perfect choice for town council, and though the others didn't exactly agree, they accepted him in willingly if warily. Before long though everyone liked him as much as she did. Especially Ruby, who related to his outcast status and appreciated his quick wit.

When she visited him at his manor, or when he and Grace came by Rumple's house, he would entertain her with stories of Rumple's escapades and deals gone bad. It helped more than she could tell him to alleviate some of the loneliness only Rumple's homecoming could banish.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Grace began showing up at the library or shop or wherever Belle happened to be after school. Belle had no idea how the girl always seemed to know just where to find her. Without being asked, Grace started taking up chores that would tire Belle, thinks that involved lifting or climbing on ladders.

"Here you are," Belle said one afternoon before Grace went home. She handed the girl fifty dollars.

"What is this for?" Grace asked.

"For all the work you've done this week, it's less than you deserve. Isn't this why you wanted to do chores for me?"

Grace bit her lip and shook her head. Belle smirked and propped a hand on her hip. "Did your father make you come?"

She shrugged. "Well, it was his idea, and he tells me where to find you. He said that you shouldn't work too hard because of the baby."

Belle giggled. "As much as I've appreciated your help, you don't need to come if you don't want to. I'm sure there are lots of things you'd rather be doing after school."

At this Grace grinned and shook her head again. "But I like helping you! Please can I?"

"_Only_ if you let me pay you for your work, now take it."

Grace accepted the money and bounced happily. "You're my favorite, you know."

"Favorite what, sweetie?"

"Disney Princess."

"_What _sort of Princess?"

Grace blinked, an expression identical to one Belle had seen on her father. "Um…coming, Papa!" she yelled to no one. "Gotta go, Belle, see ya tomorrow!"

Belle watched the girl run away, wondering what on earth Disney was.

* * *

Belle giggled at her own ballooned belly as it peeked out from underneath her shirt. "I look like I swallowed a basketball."

Ruby sat beside her as she reclined on the table in the doctor's office waiting for Whale to come in. "Or a watermelon."

Belle giggled some more until she gasped suddenly.

"What?!" Ruby jumped up. "Should I get Victor? What is it?!"

Wordlessly Belle reached out and grabbed Ruby's hand, yanking it over to her to rest on her stomach.

At first Ruby just stared at her in confusion, but then her eyes widened and she let out a gasp of her own. "Is that…"

"It's the baby," Belle whispered in awe.

"I feel it!" Ruby was grinning from ear to ear. "It's kicking me!"

The two women held still, relishing the feeling of the little one saying hello for the first time. "Ouch, careful there," Belle said.

"Morning," Whale breezed in.

"Victor!" Ruby exclaimed. "We can feel the baby!"

Whale smiled and placed his hand on Belle's stomach and chuckled. "I guess it's excited that we'll get to see it today!"

Belle yelped as Whale slathered the cold gooey gel across her skin. Within moments, he had the machine going and was moving the instrument over her, staring expertly at the screen.

"Hey, there we are!"

Belle's eyes were riveted to the screen. There, in fuzzy black and white, she could clearly make out the profile of a tiny human being.

"Oh my God," Ruby breathed, leaning in closer. "I can see its hands! It looks like it's waving!"

Belle laughed through her tears and reached up to lightly touch the screen, right where her baby's hand was.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Whale asked with a grin.

"You can tell?" Belle asked with wide eyes. While Lacey knew that in this world it was possible to tell the sex of your child before it's born, she was still far more accustomed to not knowing until it is born.

"Mmhmm, it's in a really good position for it. I'm pretty positive."

Ruby turned imploring eyes to Belle, clasping her hands and bouncing like a child asking for candy. "Can he tell us?! Please? Please?!"

Belle bit her lip. "I just wish he were here."

Ruby's shoulders drooped. "Aw, I know, babe. I do too," Belle gave her an incredulous look. "No! I mean it! I mean…well I can't honestly say _I _miss him, but you're my friend, Belle. I love who you love…" she grimaced. "Okay let's not say love. I'll go as far as care…about…well, I wish he could be here with you. Hell, I honestly wish it for his sake too. I just know he'd be that overprotective husband fussing over you constantly."

Belle flushed as Ruby realized what she'd just said. "Uh, I mean, you know…overprotective…partner?"

Belle smiled. "No, it's okay. Like we've had a moment to breathe long enough to talk about it. Of course I _want_ to marry him."

"Well, if the man knows what's good for him, he'll make an honest woman out of you the minute he gets back. But for now you have…me?" Ruby batted her eyelashes.

"Of course! Oh Ruby you have no idea how much I appreciate you being here with me. Even if Rumple _was _here, I would want you to be too."

"Good, because I would be whether you want me or not," she smirked. "Now…can we know if I'm getting a niece or a nephew?"

Belle chuckled and gave a nod of consent. "Oh all right. Dr. Whale, what am I having?"


	7. Bring Back What Was Mine

**So I know I haven't updated in a while, my internet has been on the fritz. I hope anyone who's been following hasn't lost interest! To make up for it, I have some actual RUMBELLE in this chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Belle, I wish you'd take it easy…"

"I _am _taking it easy," Belle said with a good-natured roll of the eyes at Ruby. "Dusting is hardly strenuous work. And I promise that I'm not climbing on anything."

She was trying to bring Rumple's shop into some semblance of order. Perhaps he wouldn't appreciate her rearranging all of his things, but she'd gotten the house nice and tidy (and baby-proofed with the help of Ashley) and the library was in good hands with some teenage girls running it during the day and well, darn it, the shop was a disaster.

"It's true," Grace said, placing a globe she'd just finished cleaning back on a shelf. "I won't let her."

"See?" Belle stuck her tongue out at Ruby.

"Hey look!" Jefferson leapt up from where he was sitting on the floor, holding something up triumphantly. "Look what I found!"

"It's a _fork_," Ruby dead-panned.

"No…I traded a mermaid for this, it's a _dinglehopper_."

Belle scrunched her face up at the obvious fork. "And just what does a dinglehopper do?"

"No idea," the hatter shrugged and tossed the item over his shoulder so dismissively that Belle laughed too hard to scold him for throwing things.

"Oh my…Belle, what the _hell_ are these things?!" Ruby exclaimed, nudging something on the floor.

Belle scrunched up her nose at the two terrifying puppets. "I moved them down there because they frightened Grace and quite frankly I couldn't stand to look at them anymore. I had to dust those awful things far too often for my preference at the Dark Castle."

Jefferson leaned over to look at them. "Uh, you know that those are _people_, right?"

Ruby frowned. "Well, they're puppet people…"

"No, I mean they're _people_. Or at least, they used to be, a long time ago."

Ruby took several slow steps away from the puppets, eyes wide in horror, as were Belle's and Grace's.

"Are you _sure_?" Belle whispered. "Rumple turned people into puppets and…_kept _them?"

Jefferson shrugged, unconcerned. "Nah, way I heard it is someone else did it and Rumple hung on to them because…well, he's Rumple and he likes creepy things."

Belle carefully picked up each puppet and placed them back on the counter, reluctantly patting them each on the head and murmuring an apology. "I wonder if he ever tried changing them back."

"Doubt it," Jefferson scoffed.

With a decisive nod, Belle ventured into the backroom and emerged with a small box.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"Something Rumple showed me," she opened the box to reveal a golden flower.

"Uh, be careful with that, Ding Dong, even the old grouch never liked using that thing!" Jefferson warned.

"I know, I know," Belle said. "But Rumple said it's only dangerous if misused. I'd never try using it on myself, I know better than that," she paused, and then glared at him. "And call me Ding Dong one more time and I'll find a much nastier spell to use on YOU."

"You're actually going to use a spell?" Ruby asked, surprised. "I thought the town cloaking thing was a one-time deal."

"I can do this," Belle said a little defensively. "If I can change them back, how could that be anything but a good thing?"

"Good point," Jefferson nodded. "Go for it, Ring-a-Ding."

Belle shot him another glare and stood close to the puppets, moving other objects off the counter and out of the way, all except a vase she figured couldn't be harmed.

"How does it work?" Grace asked.

"I have to sing a special song," Belle explained. She swallowed her worry, convinced that she was doing the right thing, and maybe Rumple would even be proud of her for it, and began to sing softly.

"_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine."_

"What a lovely singing voice," Jefferson chirped.

"Nothing happened," Ruby said.

Belle stared at the puppets sadly; alas they did not change. She was just about to turn away when those behind her gasped.

"Belle!" Grace exclaimed. "What's happening to that rose?"

Belle looked up again and saw that the rose in the vase on the counter was glowing and twitching.

"I don't know!" Belle backed away in fear. "I don't know what I did!"

"Hide!" Ruby yelled, pulling Belle behind the opposite counter just as a flash of light filled the space.

A dull moaning caused them all to peek out.

Belle stifled a shriek behind her hand. There was a man sitting on the counter where a rose once stood.

"Ugh," he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What the devil…"

"GASTON?!" Belle screamed, coming out of hiding, staring in horror.

"Belle!" Gaston lit up in a smile. "Belle, you're alright! Did the beast harm you?"

"You know this guy?" Ruby asked, eyeing his clothes. "Who is he? Why was he a rose?"

Belle just stood speechless, jaw hanging open.

Gaston was still sitting there, looking confused. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was challenging the beast…"

"That son of a…" Belle muttered and looked at Ruby and Jefferson. "He told me it was a woman selling roses…he gave that one to me and I…" her hands flew to her mouth and she looked down, only then realizing that Gaston's pants were cut short.

So were his legs.

"What are you staring at?" Gaston asked. "Belle, what is going on? Where are…" he tried to get off the counter, only to collapse to the floor. "What…what happened?! My legs! MY LEGS!"

Ruby stared at Belle in questioning horror.

"I cut the stem…" Belle whimpered.

While Gaston continued to wail, Jefferson picked the box up containing the flower and thrust it at Belle. "Here, try this again! Anything is better than that howling!"

Belle shook herself and knelt beside Gaston as best she could in her condition, Jefferson rushing to assist. "C…calm down, Gaston…I'm going to help you…just hold on," she sang the song again quickly, hoping against hope that it would work. When the light dissipated again, Gaston's two stumps were replaced by whole legs, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Gaston touched his legs, face white. "They…they're back…how…"

"I'm sorry, Gaston," Belle said. "But it's alright now, you're going to be fine."

"So who _is _he?" Ruby asked again.

Gaston flew to his feet, stumbling in the process and reaching for a sword that wasn't there. "I am the lady's betrothed!"

Now Ruby, Jefferson and Grace were _really _staring at Belle.

"_Betrothed_?" Ruby asked, drawing out the word in disbelief…and disapproval.

"It was an arranged marriage," Belle droned then directed her next words at Gaston. "One that I never wanted, and one that is no longer happening."

"No, Belle," Gaston said, trying for chivalrous. "I will defeat the beast, and you will see that I am the man who should have you. You don't have to fear him any longer!"

"What beast is he talking about?" Grace asked while Ruby was staring at Gaston in disgust and Jefferson was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I think he means Rumple," Belle answered. "Gaston, listen, there are things you should know…"

"I need a sword!" Gaston exclaimed, ignoring her. "Beast! Where are you? Show yourself! Fight like a man!"

"He isn't here," Belle said, starting to wish she'd left him as a rose.

"Then we can escape!" Gaston grinned, obviously thinking he was quite ingenious. "The old monster doesn't know that I have outsmarted his silly little spell."

"_You _outsmarted?" Ruby asked.

"I can take you back to your father, and return to kill the beast!"

"You're not killing _anyone_," Belle said. "Please just listen…"

"Where is my sword?!"

"Buddy," Ruby propped her hands on her hips. "No way in hell am I letting you have a freaking weapon. And if you so much as go near Rumplestiltskin I'll throw your ass in jail if he doesn't turn you back into a flower."

Gaston frowned at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "And just who do you think you are, _woman_, to speak to me in such a manner?"

Belle clinched her fists, moving slightly in front of Ruby to prevent her from lunging at the brute. "She's the sheriff. Gaston, you _really _need to sit down and listen to us, things have happened while you were under that spell, a long time has passed and…"

"Belle!" Gaston exclaimed suddenly, and Belle realized he was looking below her breasts for the first time at her round belly. "You…you…"

"Yes, Gaston," Belle said, holding her belly protectively. "I'm having a baby."

"How is that even possible? I haven't even had you yet!"

"Wow…" Jefferson whispered, turning away and losing his battle with hysterics. Even Grace raised her eyebrows.

"Real winner your father picked," Ruby murmured.

"You're telling me," Belle said. "No, Gaston, it isn't yours."

"Then whose?! Who is the cad?! I will dismember him for ruining my beloved!"

"You're not. Dismembering. Anyone." Ruby reminded, keeping one hand close to her cuffs.

Finally Belle just smiled, a dangerous smile that anyone who knew her would know meant trouble, and sighed in defeat. "My husband, Gaston. It was my husband. Rumplestiltskin," no matter that Rumple wasn't exactly her husband, she just thought it might get through Gaston thick skull better this way.

What color that had returned to Gaston's face drained away and he gaped at her like a fish. "This cannot be…that beast…he defiled you!"

"Oh no, he did no such thing. In fact if anyone defiled anyone, I probably defiled him. And then he defiled me back, over…and over…"

Grace was all but squealing with laughter, her face red as a tomato, and Jefferson and Ruby had to lean against one another for support.

Gaston floundered for something to say, finally sputtering his words. "I am sorry this has happened to you, Belle, but I can no longer have you as my wife if the beast's seed is within you. But I will avenge what has been taken from me!"

"Okay, Gaston. Just remember, you can't go around swinging swords here. You'll get arrested."

"I will avenge!" with that final declaration, Gaston charged out the door.

Belle watched him go, then stuck her head out the door to yell after him. "Find my father! He works at the flower shop. I'm sure he can help you, he works wonders with roses!"

The four watched out the window as Gaston dodged a car, screaming in fear and surprise, then ran through town, eyes wide in confusion.

"Thanks, Belle," Ruby drawled. "Now I'm probably going to have to go wrangle him up before he hurts himself."

"I really think he would have been better off as a rose," Belle sighed. "I'm sorry, Ruby. If you catch him, take him to my father. It was his fault I was engaged to the buffoon to start with."

Jefferson, who was still laughing, slung an arm over her shoulder. "I gotta say, Ting-a-Ling, you're a saucy lady when you get the notion. I love it!"

Belle narrowed her eyes. "This saucy lady is going to burn your hat if you don't stop calling me names."

* * *

Ruby left to collect Gaston, and Belle and Grace set to righting the mess he made.

"Ah," Belle gasped, a hand flying to her lower back.

"Are you okay, Belle?"

"Fine, sweetie," Belle said breathlessly. "This little one is playing kickball with my spine I think," she winced again when a crashing sound came from the backroom. "Jefferson! What are you doing in there?"

"LOOK!" he exclaimed, prancing like a child back into the shop. "I found something REALLY fun this time!"

"Not another dingle berry."

"It's dingle_hopper_ and no, see?" he handed Belle an ornate hand mirror, which she took carefully, surprised by its weight.

"It's beautiful," she said, glancing at her reflection and grimacing at the dark circles under her eyes.

"It's a magic mirror," Jefferson explained excitedly. "You can ask it to show you anyone you want to see, watch," he took it back and looked into the glass. "Show me Ruby."

He leaned over so Belle and Grace could see too, and they watched as the reflection rippled like water and changed to an image of Ruby hauling a petrified and uncooperative Gaston into jail.

"We can spy on people!" he said gleefully.

"No you dinglehopper!" Belle snatched it back. "We can use it to see if Rumple and the others are okay!"

"Or that."

Belle held the mirror in both hands, heart pounding with hope. "Show me Rumplestiltskin…please."

She watched her reflection ripple, and it was taking so long Belle began to panic that it couldn't find him. Finally the image cleared, but it confused her. Instead of showing Rumple, it showed a half-image of someone's torso walking through the woods.

"What is this?" Belle asked. Jefferson shrugged.

"_What the…"_ the voice came through the mirror, making all three of them jump.

"_Uh, Emma? I think something's going on with that mirror you found."_

There was a jostling, and suddenly Emma's face came into view, and she pulled what must have been a mirror of her own out of a bag, promptly yelping and throwing it down.

"_Shit! There was a freaking face in it!"_

"Wait!" Belle called into the mirror, hoping they could hear her, too. "Emma!"

A hand reached down, and the other mirror was picked back up by David. "_Holy…_Belle_?! Is that you?!"_

"David!" she exclaimed. "Is everyone alright? Have you found Henry? Where is…" she trailed off when David's face flew away and the other mirror was being snatched out of his hands. Belle let out an elated sob when her true love's face came into view.

"_Belle?!"_

"Rumple!" she cried. "You're alright!"

Rumple grinned, pride unmistakable in his eyes. "_You little imp, I was hoping you'd find that mirror. I was kicking myself for never telling you about it."_

"I wouldn't have known," Belle admitted. "Jefferson found it."

"_Jefferson?"_

"Rumple, my darling!" Jefferson exclaimed, bumping Belle's head aside with his own so he could see. "I'm looking after your beautiful Belle," he paused and looked at Belle. "That's redundant, isn't it?"

"_Jefferson, what in blazes are you doing there?"_

"He's been quite helpful," Belle said. "Except of course when he was being unhelpful. So has Grace."

"_You know Jefferson?" _Emma asked, only her eyes making it into view.

"Emma!" Jefferson cried happily. "Guess what? I'm on the town council now!"

"_What?!" _exclaimed three women's voices from the other end.

Belle pushed Jefferson's face out of the way. "Hush you. Rumple, what's going on? Have you found Henry?"

"_Not yet, sweetheart," _Rumple said. _"Things here are…difficult. We're doing everything we can, but we _will_ find him_._"_

Belle nodded, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes, but knowing with the way her hormones were, there was no chance. "I know you will, love. You'll find him and bring him _home_."

Rumplestiltskin looked sad, but his eyes shone with love. "_Yes, Belle, we'll be home soon. Is everything there okay? Those people Tamara and Greg work for, have they tried to get in?"_

"I don't think so," Belle said. "I enacted the cloaking spell, just like you said."

"Among _other _spells," Jefferson said.

"_Other spells?" _Rumple asked.

"Just one!" Belle said quickly. "And if you'll forgive me for that, I'll forgive you for turning Gaston into a rose."

Rumple's eyes widened, and from somewhere behind him, someone was chuckling. "_Oh no, you didn't turn him back?_"

"I'm afraid so. I regret it already."

"_It's alright, dearest. I'm proud of you for taking care of things."_

"She's taken care of a lot of things," Jefferson said, butting into view again. "She's a hell of a mayor."

"_Mayor?!"_ came about five or six different voices.

Belle bit her lower lip bashfully. "Someone had to do it."

She could hear Regina spouting off in the background while Emma and what sounded like Hook laughed at her dispense, but all she could pay attention to was the pride, love, and poorly concealed desire written all over Rumple's face. Apparently leadership was a turn-on for him.

"_That's my girl," _he said, and coming from anyone else it would have sounded condescending to Belle, but not the way he said it, like he couldn't believe she was his love. _"And everything is all right? You look tired._"

She shrugged. "I've just been busy, is all."

He smiled. _"Well, tired or no, I believe you're more beautiful than I've ever seen you. Mayor-ship agrees with you."_

From the corner of her eye she saw Jefferson sending her pointed looks toward her belly, but she waved him off. "I miss you, Rumple. I miss you so much."

"_I miss you too, sweetheart, more than I can say," _someone behind him made a gagging noise that was quickly cut off by an audible smack. "_Thank you, Charming," _he mumbled to the side before moving, assumedly to distance himself from the others.

"Be careful, Rumple," Belle said. "Promise me you'll do _everything_ you can to come home safely."

He sighed, his face drawn. _"Belle, we talked about this, I don't…"_

"No!" she snapped, and he jumped at her fervor. "You don't know what will happen, Rumplestiltskin. You _need_ to come home. If you keep thinking that way, you won't try your hardest to make it. And you _have _to make it, damn it!" she was crying in earnest now, and she hated that she was yelling at him during what was possibly the only chance they'd get to speak again, but she couldn't help it. "If you don't come home alive, I will find a fucking resurrection spell, and bring you back to life only so I can kill you myself!"

"_Whoa…" _came Emma's voice while Rumple merely sat in stunned silence. "_Lacey must have given her a new vocabulary."_

"I'm sorry," Belle said, both to Rumple and to Grace who had a hand over her mouth though her eyes danced. "I'm sorry, Rumple, I didn't mean that."

"_I know, love, I know. And I promise, Belle, I _promise_ that I will do everything possible to get home to you. I love you."_

"I love you too."

Rumple looked up suddenly, hearing something Belle could not. "_I have to go now. Sweetheart, I can't promise you that I'll be able to talk to you again, but I'll keep my promise, as best as I can."_

"I understand."

"_Hatter," _he snapped, and Belle moved the mirror slightly so Jefferson could be seen.

"Yes, dear?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. "_Watch over her."_

Jefferson saluted him. "Already on it, boss. So 's a bunch a dwarfs, a former giant, a cricket a couple of wolves. We got your girl."

Rumple smiled, and Belle was surprised by how genuine it was. He moved his eyes back to her, and with them said everything he felt in his heart, and would save to say when they didn't have such an audience.

"See you soon," Belle simply said.

"_See you soon," _he sighed, a pained expression on his face as he passed the mirror off to David, who glanced at Belle then away again.

"David?" Belle said quietly. "Is he still there?"

David looked back down at her. "_He walked away. He has to cloak our camp. I don't think we're alone out here._"

Belle gulped. "Be careful, all of you. David? Is anyone else around you?"

Seeming to pick up on her tone of voice, David looked around and took a few steps away. "_No, they're all on alert. Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, everything is fine…just…he thinks that there is a prophecy that Henry will…be the end of him."

"_I know," _he said solemnly. "_He told me. But I don't buy it. Those prophecies are always worded funny._"

Belle half-smiled. "I know. He knows too, he's just scared. But David…can you do something for me?" he nodded. "If there's any way…if there's anything you can do…can you just try and make sure he comes home?"

He smiled. _"I'll do all I can to bring everyone home, Belle."_

"I know you will. I just…"

"_Belle? What's going on? You can tell me."_

"Please don't tell him, David, he'll only worry more, _promise _me you won't."

"_You have my word."_

"I…I don't want his child to be fatherless."

David's eyes widened. "_You…_"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah."

David straightened, and Belle could see the resolve in his eyes. She knew that once he accepted a mission, he would fulfill it no matter what. And she knew that he, more than anyone else, would want to prevent a child from growing up without its father. "_Belle, I'll do everything I can, I promise. I have to tell you that my daughter and grandson come first," _Belle nodded quickly. _"But I'll make sure that old bastard doesn't die on you."_

He said 'old bastard' with surprising fondness, and Belle felt glad that she told him. "And _please _don't tell him."

"_I won't. I wouldn't miss seeing the look on his face when he gets home!" _he looked off. _"Okay, I better go. Be careful, Belle, and thanks for looking after the town."_

She smiled. "You're welcome. Now go find that boy and bring everyone home."

David nodded and slid the mirror back into a bag, and then Belle was looking at her own reflection again.

"Why didn't you want to tell Rumple about the kid?" Jefferson asked. "Seems to me that would set a fire under him to get back."

"Like I told David, it would only make him worry, and he might lose focus on what he's doing. The most important thing right now is finding Henry, and _that's_ where I want his focus to stay."

Jefferson laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good woman, Belle. He doesn't deserve you."

"I know," she said dismissively. "But no one gets to decide that but me. Now come on, I am starving and since you promised Rumple to take care of me you can buy me lunch."

Jefferson sputtered in mock-indignation. "You have control over all of Gold's riches and you want me to buy you things?!"

Belle stuck her nose in the air and took the hand of Grace, who mimicked her and they walked out of the shop leaving Jefferson to sigh and follow along.

Once he got outside, however, he leapt forward in horror as Belle bent over, crying out in pain.

"Belle?!" Grace screamed. "Papa! What's wrong with her?"

"Is the baby coming?" Jefferson asked, holding her up.

"It's too early!" she cried. "I'm only at seven months!"

Grace was crying, and Belle was losing color and panting heavily. "Something's wrong," she said, her voice taking on an uncharacteristic level of panic. "Something's wrong!"

Jefferson didn't hesitate, he hooked one arm under Belle's legs and one across her back and swept her up, then ran as fast as he could.

* * *

**Bum bum bum! Will Belle and the baby be okay?! This is the point where the screen goes black and the guy says, "In three weeks from tonight..." Haha! Kidding! It won't be long till my next update, I promise, in fact there's only one or two more left of this one. Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
